


diving into love

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think, Jensen? Our love story started here and I hope this is the next step in our journey for our story to continue forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	diving into love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 13 ☺

They met at the aquarium of all places. Jared, a grad student interested in marine biology and Jensen, an art student who loved drawing nature and happened to choose fish as his subject of choice that day.

Jared saw the gorgeous work Jensen was sketching out and was stunned by the way a few brushstrokes could make him feel. 

“Wow, you’re amazing,” Jared said, whispering it over Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen had startled and looked up and when Jared saw those green eyes, he knew he was gone – hook, line, and sinker – pun completely intended.

Conversation had spawned from there with Jensen’s blush and self-deprecation and Jared’s genuine appreciation and lighthearted flirting.

Two years later and they were still going strong. Jared is now on his doctorate, almost done and contemplating either being a professor or going out into the field. Jensen has those same fish paintings up in a prominent gallery in town with a show coming up soon to showcase his talent. 

Things seemed to have fallen into place and Jared thinks they’re ready for the next step.

He plans a date night at the Aquarium, a way to reminisce, and from the fond smile Jensen sends him, he thinks it works.

They stand hand in hand in front of the biggest fish tank – where rainbows of color fill the water – and see the divers coming in. Jared smiles because his plan is on track completely.

“I guess it’s feeding time,” Jared comments and Jensen squeezes his hand excitedly, absurdly happy at the tiniest things.

“Wait, what do they have in their hands?” Jensen wonders aloud as the divers get closer to them.

Suddenly a sign is held up in front of the two of them that reads _Will you marry me, Jensen?_ and Jared really wishes he had someone take a picture or something of Jensen’s gob smacked expression. Maybe he can get security to pull the tape for him.

Surprise, awe, and happiness fill Jensen’s face with glee.

Jared pulls out a ring and holds it out for Jensen’s inspection.

“What do you think, Jensen? Our love story started here and I hope this is the next step in our journey for our story to continue forever.”

“I think I’m getting married,” is what Jensen says and Jared’s sure the smiles that grace both their faces could light up the whole place.

Applause starts all around them and Jared pulls Jensen in for a quick sweet kiss before high fiving the divers through the glass of the tank. 

Jared can’t wait to continue the journey.


End file.
